Three-seated Furnishing
by PRlNCE
Summary: As Jude's amber eyes curiously moved across anatomy he knew so well technically, he was visited by a feeling that he wanted to retreat into this — to lean back into the figure looming over him just to see if it would incite something in them. Just to see what they would do next. /Contains light tickling kink.


A daring proposal, to say the least. Not that it was one up for debate, or something he was capable of voicing, anyway. In all honesty, he wasn't even entirely certain that he could phrase it in his own head, much less to somebody else. All manner of comprehension only lightly touched at the subject, gingerly and curiously. There was really no need to even call it a "proposal". Rather like a simple thought. An idea. One of those fleeting packages of images, scenarios and words you unwrap and take a look at, regardless of how you feel about them. You may discard them in the end and forget it, but you cannot once say that you didn't think it. Having a seemingly uncharacteristic thought, going so far as an awful one, could never be reflected onto your persona unless actually acted upon. But you thought it.

Jude Mathis was a young man of many thoughts — not so much smart as intelligent. Despite being lunged into this new world unbeknownst to him, forced to adapt, accept and move on in more instances than one, he was a quick learner and possessed a spirit of quite the perseverance. But he was indeed young, and experience doesn't fall into someone's lap regardless of the unseen circumstances. He had a timid innocence to him, contrasted alongside unyielding mettle, and with this came questions. Harmless, really, considering he was only human like everyone else. Yet they were still nothing one would normally share heedlessly, especially not at a time like this, when most of Jude's time was spent juggling rather important tasks. But he thought it. Perhaps _because_ it was a time like this, when lack of experience in so many fields made him wonder even more. Just because he had been thrown into this mess, his past life fundamentally snuffed out like a flame, it didn't mean that time had stopped.

The only available sources of light twinkled in a ceiling of black, a few visibly peeking out from moving clouds if Jude focused his vision. A puff of air left his lips before he dropped his head to the side, noting Alvin's presence beside him and finding himself studying his frame silently. Before meeting him, Jude hadn't found a lot of physical contact on his plate, and it was normal to expect a pat on the shoulder or a handshake to be the only exceptions. Anything else would come whenever. But Alvin had a tendency to cling on him, quite an odd notion for someone his size, and in those moments, Jude found himself taking in the other's scent without really making the effort of doing so. It had a peculiar warmth to it, being wrapped up by another individual's body and everything it entailed. It wasn't just the feeling of someone touching him, it was the presence itself. Temperature, scent, sounds. As Jude's amber eyes curiously moved across anatomy he knew so well technically, he was visited by a feeling that he wanted to retreat into this — to lean back into the figure looming over him just to see if it would incite something in them. Just to see what they would do next.

Turning his head to the other side, stunning golden hair came into view, and Jude felt blood rush to his cheeks. Beautiful Milla. Almighty and wise Milla who still found so many seemingly simple factors of life that she didn't understand. A concept could look completely different to her than it would to Jude, but she developed interest and tried her hardest to learn. It was such an admirable trait of hers, it brought a smile brimming with fondness to Jude's face as he pondered.

A daring proposal, wanting to retreat into the actions of both of them, if these actions were plausible. The thought sent Jude into a slight shiver, causing his legs to squirm. Moving a hand up to softly cover his mouth, the next breath of air was silenced, just in case the licentious contents of his mind would mirror it and make him fall to utter embarrassment. This was not a good moment for the familiar warmth to surround him from behind, making Jude involuntarily curl up and succumb before forcing himself to calm down. Alvin's arm hung around him, the man himself pressed against Jude's back — perhaps it was a good moment, through the perspective of want as opposed to that of necessity.

"What are we doing?" Alvin asked, rendered drowsy from having only just woken up. "Hey, you shouldn't be staring at ladies while they're asleep. People might get the wrong idea."

They would be right.

"I wasn't trying to— I was just… I was thinking", Jude responded clumsily, still taken aback by the sudden embrace.

"Well, aren't you jumpy tonight. You doing okay?"

The question seemed sincere, but Jude wasn't sure what to reply. Before he was given any chance, however, Milla had pulled herself up to sitting. Even something as simple as moving was a work of art when performed by her, and Jude wasn't thinking about his state as he refused to rip his eyes off her.

"That's alright, I wasn't asleep", she said. "Is everything alright, Jude? You seem tense."

It felt like they were ganging up on him. It wasn't intentional, and naturally they both had only good intentions, but even still, Jude felt himself shrinking. Without really thinking about it, he served Alvin a glance as he did, setting the bait for him to keep pursuing.

"Aww, he's just having a bad night. You know what works against those?"

Thinking Alvin was trying to cheer him up, Jude gave him an inquiring look before Alvin leaned forward, his separated lips sending a warm breath to the youth's ears, and whispered something… something… …

Vicious.

Crimson spread to Jude's face quicker than he was able to react, likely making him look like a fool, and he heard himself think that he hoped they were seeing it clearly. His fingers curled at the fabric of Alvin's sleeve, pulling his arm tighter in the process. Alvin's face was painted in the colours of mischief, but there was also surprise in regards to Jude's reaction. He'd known the guy would probably get embarrassed, but he was acting as if he didn't mind.

"I was just joking, hey— don't tell me you took that seriously?"

"What did you say to him?" Milla inquired.

Turning to her, devious intent was hinted in Alvin's eyes.

"I told him the best cure for stress and a bad night is a good old package of… intimacy."

"Intimacy?"

"Okay, I sugarcoated it for you, but it's… probably a synonym."

For a moment, Milla appeared concerned for Jude, whom was looking from one to the other without knowing what to say, his sudden vulnerability on full display.

"Does this really work?"

"Sure it does!" Alvin casually replied. "It's also a pretty valuable way of human interaction."

_What are you teaching her_, Jude's mind hastily voiced, but he kept quiet, heart drumming at his chest a little faster than usual, hoping for the conversation to continue along the road it had somehow taken.

Milla, on the other hand, showed genuine interest in this phenomenon, leaning her chin into her hand.

"I see. That would be beneficial, but I'm afraid I don't have any experience regarding intimacy."

This was unbearable. The fact that this was even being talked about left too many possibilities swimming in Jude's mind, and he could barely take it. He knew Alvin had to be joking just to mess with him. Anything else would be beyond his characteristics. But if it wasn't… that would be absolutely terrible. Just terrible, Jude thought as his eyes pleaded in Alvin's direction.

It did not go unnoticed, to Alvin's surprise as well as delight.

"There are a lot of ways to find out what makes someone tick. The very pleasant adventure lies in finding out."

"Will it help Jude?"

"It'd give _you_ some experience, is all I'm saying. Here, I'll be ever so courteous and show you."

As if giving Jude the treatment of a puppet, Alvin grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him up, putting him on display like he was demonstrating something. His hands then did the unspeakable, sending a rush of confusion into Jude's mind and a string of the same word repeated over and over.

Yes… Yes… Yes… Yes.

"N-no—"

Trigger-trained fingers traveled from beneath Jude's arms and across his torso, alternating between only gently grazing to pressing against his body. The forbidden touch made the youth quiver, his body moving into Alvin's hands, as if begging to be shaped by them. At the same time, Milla looked on, her head tilted as if she was struggling to understand how violating Jude's personal space would deepen her comprehension. But Jude was not restrained. He made no effort to resist, and Alvin quickly took note of this.

"You could just stop me, you know. If you were really meaning that 'no'." He paused, shooting Jude a mischievous glance. "You didn't, did you?"

As if to prove him wrong, Jude twisted out of his hold, but didn't get far before finding himself actually restrained, Alvin strongly and sufficiently locking his arms around Jude's, preventing him from getting away. The presence behind him caused Jude to roll his hips backward, willingly pressing against Alvin while still maintaining a look of reluctancy. It was embarrassing. So excruciatingly embarrassing. So enticing.

"You give it a try, Milla", Alvin suggested.

She complied after a moment's hesitation, approaching her young friend whom couldn't lock gazes with her for a second without submitting, and placed her fingertips on his chest. She slowly began trailing them down to his hips, and up again, causing tremors of delight in Jude's senses. Again her thin, graceful fingers journeyed, only this time, they didn't turn back up. An eyebrow raise from Alvin showed that he had not expected this, and a shocked whimper barely escaped Jude as Milla's nails lightly tapped against the curious bulge at his crotch.

"Oh— I apologize."

"No no no, keep going", Alvin encouraged, his eyes rather wide with surprise. It seemed as if he would prefer to keep watching. "It'll just make him… feel good."

"Is that so. Then I will."

Panic. Absolute panic. Absolute and utter euphoria.

Milla resumed her experimentation. She tapped once. Then again, bringing out a sharp inhale from Jude each time. As if curious to see what would bring out which reaction, she never sticked to one thing. Next, she tried cupping her palm over his arousal, causing him to roll his hips into her hand. So that he wouldn't miss out, Alvin also moved forward, placing Jude entirely at the mercy of himself and Milla's hand. The mercenary's lips neared Jude's ear once more, and he told the young honor's student to clasp his hands. So he did, not realizing why until his arms were pulled back behind the other's neck, permitting Alvin to keep them in place with the help of a piece of cloth. Jude would have little trouble tearing through it if he really tried.

This now left Alvin's hands free.

His eyes glazed, Jude had taken an expression of satisfying vulnerability, his body twitching with every flick of Milla's fingers and his gasps becoming more and more irregular. This was hell. He wanted more. _Please don't tease me like this_.

"Man, you need to loosen up", Alvin remarked as if reading his mind.

This was followed by a playful prod in their victim's side. At first, Jude only jumped in surprise, this having been too unexpected for him to react accordingly, but at the second jab, a giggle escaped. Like a child finding a new toy to play with, Alvin grinned, carefully pinching at Jude's sides in irregular intervals, no enough to make him yell at him, but enough to send Jude over a different kind of edge. These two were truly in control, and with Jude desperately pleading for their services like he was, he needed to be taught a lesson as well. Punishment and reward in equal measure.

"A-Alvin…! Sto— no, don't—" Jude complained, twisting and squirming, trying desperately to move away from every pinch but disappointment clouding his urges whenever his victimizer chose to stop.

"Aren't you ticklish, that's cute."

Inbetween the jabs came more gentle brushing below his arms, driving him insane from the sheer amount of sensual anguish it brought him. As if that wasn't enough, Milla had become intensely immersed in what she was doing, taking her own initiatives by pulling up one of Jude's legs to rest against her shoulder, spreading him for her experimental purposes. Jude had to stifle the first moan as Milla began to treat him more roughly, curling her fingers around the grown organ inside his trousers and rubbing it firmly, increasing in speed as she went on. Alvin had stopped prodding him and just ran his hands over Jude's torso and hips, pulling him into his own arousal and causing him to cry out. The explored and shared pleasure was immense, and Jude thirstily drank from its cup.

"Ahahawww, look at you", Alvin teased. "You're twitching."

"H… nnnnhh", Jude squeezed out, rolling his head onto Alvin's shoulder. "S… toop…"

"Oh, but you're not even trying to make us stop. You expect me to believe you when you say it like that?"

_ That's okay, Alvin — I don't believe me either_.

"Hey, Milla. Let's try something."

The next few seconds were agonizing. Jude waited as the two conspired, inhaling sharply when Milla began removing the object of her curiosity from his trousers. She then proceeded to slip it into the cloth at her chest, trapping it tightly inbetween her breasts. Jude struggled to keep his composure at this assault of soft delight, but was forced to release a long, breathy moan once Milla started moving. It got even worse as he felt something warm and wet trail across his jawline — Alvin's tongue.

"Ahhh…! Hh… Hhhh… nnnnaaa… hh!"

"Oh man", Alvin breathed into his neck. "You're gonna get me started by sounding like that."

He was being toyed with, used as a plaything, whatever amount of fondness was involved. But the fact that the reactions birthed from it served to arouse them only made Jude submit even more to their touches. At this point, he thought it couldn't get more overwhelming, more agonizingly amazing than this, but he whined loudly upon feeling Milla's tongue touch his tip with every return to her face. It was too much. Too much.

But it wasn't nearly enough by their standards.

"Why don't we switch?" Alvin suddenly suggested.

_Huh?_

Placing Jude down on the ground made him take note of the fact that they were still outside, shame quickly rushing to him at the realization. But before he had a chance to voice this, he was made to lie down, Milla taking a seat on his stomach, her beautifully sculpted features gracing his vision. At first Jude was simply struck with silence over watching her look down on him like this, but he was ripped out of his thoughts as he felt something close in on him below. Alvin had taken him in with his mouth, moving ferociously, making him grasp at the grass below him and squeeze out fragments of his name through gasping moans. Milla watched for a while, until she turned around, still on his stomach, and leaned over to assist. Her behind was propped up close enough for Jude to feel too embarrassed to stare.

Alvin released in order to let Milla join in, and now they were leaving trails of drool as they traveled from the tip down and back up. At some points, their tongues would meet, resulting in somewhat of a kiss, before returning to Jude, who was squirming joyfully in the turbulence of his emotions, his eyes rolling up to a degree, indicating how close he was to a complete eruption. But just as it seemed like he would be allowed to, not bothering to control his voice anymore, Alvin and Milla both stopped.

"N-no! Wait…"

Exchanging a glance with Milla, Alvin smirked, trailing his knuckles lightly across Jude's arousal, the edging and denial driving him carnal. When he didn't do this, he'd flick it with his finger, remarking on any reaction he received with witty playfulness.

"Pleaase…" Jude pleaded, far beyond any boundaries of his persona.

"Oh, Jude. Ju—dy Jude, you're gonna be disappointed", Alvin said. "We'll be at this for a while."


End file.
